Sonny With A Chance: So Much More
by msrandomness
Summary: What Happens When Sonny Leaves So Random To Go To Mackenzie Falls? Will Chad Choose Sonny, Portlyn,or a Mystery girl? ChadXOC ChadXSonny ChadxPortlyn
1. Prolouge

Sonny With A Chance: The Dinner Scene

(Scene opens with Sonny and Chad sitting at a fancy restaurant in LA)

Sonny took a sip of her Monterelli. "Well Chad, I didn't expect you to actually even get into this place. I heard even Lauren Conrad had trouble getting in." she smiled, clearly impressed.

"Well Sonny, stick with me and you'll go places." he paused. "That is, if you can handle it." he said, giving her a coy smile.

"Well, years ago, I wouldn't have expected to be dining in one of the finest restaurants in California with a big time actor. I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

Chad smiled, "Good." he said, and proceeded to pulled out a papers from

inside a briefcase. "Obviously, you were clear this wasn't a date" he said rummaging through the bag searching for something.

Sonny was taken aback, but recovered quickly. She wasn't going to be caught off guard that easily by this pompous twit. "Of course not." she said briskly, as she signaled the waiter for another drink.

He laughed for no apparent reason, then began to speak in a business like tone. "The reason I told you to meet me here was for me to propose something to you. I know I've said this time and time again, but Sonny you need to come to The Falls."

******************************************************************************

Sonny sat there in shock. He was using her, she was like putty in his hands. He expected her to do everything he said just because he had some kind of force over her. She decided to break this habit of his.

"Chad-" she began, but he cut her off.

"Sonny, before you get angry or storm out, I just want you to know this. I'm not trying to take advantage of you. What I did before, we were both kids and I was full of myself, and I'm sorry for that, I am just trying to save you now."

"Chad…" Sonny said. She knew Chad was truly sorry from the look in his eyes, and that made her want to listen to what he was going to say. "Continue."

He slid the papers across the table. They were So Random's ratings, reviews and audience numbers. "Face it Sonny, So Random's falling through the cracks. The ratings are low, the critics are trashing all of your sketches, your losing viewers, it's a one way ticket to disaster." He paused as she looked over the papers. "Everyone's getting older and at this rate it's going to turn into a bad version of Saturday Night Live. Mckenzie Falls it making a brand new continuation series, everyone's in college. I've seen you act, you would be perfect!"

"Chad.. It all seems so convincing, but I'm not sure…" She hesitated as she skimmed through the papers one last time.

"Sonny, you came to L.A. all the way from Wisconsin to be an actress on some comedy show you watched every Friday night on T.V. That was your dream!" he said raising his voice "Did you expect this to be some fairytale? Did you really think you would be on So Random for the rest of your career?" he was yelling now. "Wake up and smell the coffee Sonny, actors can be one hit wonders too! So Random was just a stepping stone , you could do so much more!" he said, his voice quivering as he looked away.

"Chad, why do you even care if that happens to me?" Sonny asked, overwhelmed by his burst of emotion.

He looked up and said quietly, "Because I don't want that to ever happen to the woman I love." He picked up his briefcase, threw some money on the table, gave Sonny one heartbreaking glance, and walked out of the restaurant .


	2. Packing Up Memories

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! DON'T SUE ME!! :)**

Sonny With A Chance: The Decision

Sonny laid in her bed staring at the ceiling. She was confused and upset about the dinner and what Chad had said.

'_Is So Random really getting that bad? '_ She thought to herself _'What if Chad was right, what if I can do so much more?' _She laid there, pondering the question over and over again. "Well," she said,"I'll never know if I never try." She picked up her phone and dialed a number. "Hello? Chad?, How soon can I set up an audition?"

_________________________________________________________________________________

Sonny walked into So Random carrying boxes in the next morning. She went to the prop house, and set them down. She walked over to a costume and picked it up. '_My very first sketch.' _She thought. It was the bee outfit she had worn when she came up with idea and song One Bad Bee. She laughed as she thought of the sketch, the get-up, the song, and how funny it all had been. She placed the outfit back on the rack . She smiled as she looked all around at the props.. Loser Force Five, So You Think You Can PP Dance?, The Check It Out Girls.. She was leaving all of her memories behind as she made a new start. A single tear fell down her face as she looked at this room full of her best memories one last time. She couldn't handle it. She sat down and burst into tears.

"Sonny?" Tawni asked as she walked into the prop house a few minutes later.

"What?" She replied as she looked up. Her make up was smeared and her voice was trembling.

"What's going on?" Tawni demanded, she looked at the boxes. "Are you moving back to Wisconsin!?" she screamed.

Sonny stood up "No, I'm leaving the show." Tawni was confused.

"But- but Sonny, you can't. We need you! You've brought so many good ideas and its helped us! You can't leave us now! Why are you doing this?" Tawni yelled. She was clearly upset.

Chad's words rang in Sonny's head

"_Did you really think you would be on So Random for the rest of your career? Wake up and smell the coffee Sonny, actors can be one hit wonders too!… __**You can do so much more**__."_

He was right. She needed to focus on her career. Going to The Falls was the only way to keep it going.

"It's for the best ." Sonny said briskly. "I've talked to Marshal, my last show will be tonight. It will give me a chance to say good bye to all of my fans." she paused "And my co-workers" if she thought of them any other way it would be harder for her to say goodbye.

"I'm sorry." Sonny said . She picked up her boxes and left the room.

_________________________________________________________________________________

A few hours later Sonny was in her dressing room getting ready for her last show. Then the cast walked in. "Sonny, why are you doing this?" Nico asked. "Wasn't this your dream? Being funny is what you do best!"

"Yeah Sonny, you write the funniest sketches!" Grady said trying to help.

Sonny didn't turn around.

Tawni opened her mouth. " Sonny, just tell us why you're doing this! Its so unexpected and we are still in shock! When you came here, I didn't think I would like you. I wanted to be the star of the show and I was conceited, immature and really mean. You were nice to me anyway. I don't know why, I don't know how, but we can't afford to lose you." She looked at her as sincere as could be.

"She's right." Zora said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. "We can't" She threw the papers Chad had given Sonny the previous night.

"Where did you get these?" Sonny hissed.

Zora ignored her. "Sonny's leaving because of those." she pointed at the papers "They're So Random's reviews. We are in a slump and Sonny is leaving because _she_ can't handle it." Zora said accusingly. "I don't know where else she will go, but Tawni is right, we can't afford to lose her."

"That is not true!" Sonny , stood up walking towards Zora"I can handle it but maybe I'm tired of So Random! Maybe I'm getting older and I'm tired of doing this! Maybe I'm tired of writing scripts! Maybe I'm tired of all the cafeteria food! Maybe I'm tired of the whole thing!" she screamed in her face "It was fun when I was a kid, but guess what that ship has sailed! So has this one." She grabbed her coat and picked the boxes up off the floor.

"Have a nice life." she said as she slammed the door behind her.

**(AN: I don't know why, but I made Sonny a lot more aggressive than before. I'm debating whether or not to keep her personality like that or just keep her happy…. Tell me what you think! **

**p.s. In the next story she moves to the falls and has some drama. If you have any ideas or things you might want to see tell me!! I don't want to get writers block!! :)**


	3. It's A Date!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE, KETCHUP(THE RESTURANT) OR PEOPLE OR INTOUCH MAGAZINE.**

Sonny With A Chance: It's A Date!

The morning after Zora confronted Sonny about leaving , everything in Sonny's life became a lot more complicated. She got up and looked at her phone , there were three new voicemails. She played them.

'_Hey Sonny, It's Chad. I'm glad you came around. I can try to set up an audition with the casting director. Well actually I don't have to try, because its _my_ show!' _Sonny rolled her eyes._ 'Ha ha, just tell me your schedule or call me back when you get a chance babe ,talk to you to you soon.'_

Sonny saved the message and went on to the next.

'_Hey Sonny, remember me? Jo Anna? Your manager? The one your supposed to call when you quit a show I spent months trying getting you? You better call me. Now.'_

She sighed and went on to the next message.

'_Sonny! It 's Marshal, I just wanted to talk about last night, you left before your last show. I just wanted to let you know that if you want to come back to the show there is definitely a spot for you. Also-_

"I'm sure there is." She said as she deleted the messages.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

About noon Sonny decided to call Chad.

"Hey, Chad its me." Sonny said as she walked down Rodeo.

"Hey! What's up?" Chad said brightly

"I was wondering if we can meet up at a restaurant later, Ketchup maybe?"

"7:30?" Chad asked.

"Sure thing, I'll make reservations!" Sonny said trying to hide her excitement

"It's a date!" Chad said happily

"It's a date!" Sonny squealed. "Bye Chad!"

Chad laughed. "Bye Sonny."

Sonny practically skipped to her car. It was going to be a good day.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The next item on Sonny's agenda was to meet her manager at Starbucks. She saw Jo Anna sitting in a big dark green chair.

"Sonny!" Jo Anna said with fake excitement. She stood up to hug Sonny.

"Jo Anna…" Sonny said with no enthusiasm in her voice.

"Now Sonny. Now that you _quit_ So Random what are you going to do?" Jo Anna said, Clearly upset. That gig had taken her months to get. Right now she just wanted to quit on Sonny, but she couldn't.

She put way to much work into turning this naïve girl from Wisconsin into what she was now. She wasn't going to quit on her now. She laid everything on the line for this girl. She had one thing that every manager anywhere wanted their client to have: real talent. Not only could she act, but she could sing and dance. Plus she was good with kids. Jo Anna was able to milk concerts, fundraisers, autograph signing, even a children's book. Also, if she gave up Sonny, she'd be giving up her three vacation homes in Cabo.

"Well." Sonny said as she sipped on her water. "I'm meeting up with Chad Dylan Cooper for dinner and we are going to disscu-"

Jo Anna cut her sentence short. "You _know_ Chad Dylan Cooper? "

"Well yes," Sonny said, annoyed at Jo Anna for interrupting her. "We are very good friends. He was-"

"Sonny this is a huge deal! Do you know how much press this could get you?" Jo Anna pulled out her blackberry. We've got to call People, InTouch, -" This time she was the one to be cut off.

"Jo Anna! Shut the **heck** up! Chad and I are going to dinner to talk about me being on his new show!" Sonny said angrily. "If you would shut up about this press **crap **maybe you would have heard me say that! God…" Sonny sat back and sipped on her water quietly

Everyone knew not to get on Sonny's bad side. When she had began to handle all the projects Jo Anna had thrown at her she became more and more irritable. She only had three hours a day to sleep between recording , filming and the ten other things Jo Anna had her do. She need a break but never got one. Sometime she wanted to fire Jo Anna but her mom convinced her not to because she dropped all her other clients to focus on Sonny.

"I'm sorry Sonny." Jo Anna said quietly.

"Whatever. I have to go meet Chad. I'll text you the Mackenzie Falls info and you can get everything in order." Sonny pulled sunglasses out of her bag and put them on. "Goodbye Jo Anna." She said as she walked out not even waiting for a response.

Jo Anna was so embarrassed she couldn't have responded if she wanted to.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Sonny got home and decided what to wear for her date with Chad.

She decided on a black sleek dress that came up to her knees and a thick red belt to go with it. She flat ironed her hair, applied her make up, grabbed a small handbag, and then she was off.

Chad was waiting by his black BMW convertible when Sonny drove up in her chauffeured Rolls Royce.

"Hey Chad!" she said cheerily as she walked out of the car. She was in the best mood she had been in all day.

"Sonny!" he walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey, I saved you a seat." he joked. He put his arm around her as they walked into the restaurant.

"So Miss Munroe.." Chad said after they sat down. "How's your life right know?"

She sighed. "Rather crazy, for a lack of a better word." she laughed softly "My friends hate me, my managers insane and it's just been really hard." she said as she quickly wiped her eyes before her tears had a chance fall.

"Sonny," Chad said in a comforting tone as he reached across the table and gingerly grabbed her hand.

"If there is _anything_ I can do, please tell me. I don't want you upset like this. You can tell me anything, you can confide in me." he said with a pleading look in his eye.

So after that Sonny talked about how stressed she was and how hard it was to deal with all the different careers. She did need them to afford to live in Hollywood, they weren't just for show. But Jo Anna took everything out of proportion. She wanted a single, there was an album. She wanted to perform a show, there was always a tour. Her donating to a foundation resulted in her hosting at least 5 charity events for it. She was exhausted.

"Sonny, once you come to the falls you'll have plenty of money, and you won't have to have all those jobs. It's a great opportunity and I'm really glad your taking it."

"Me too Chad, Me too."

**Well that's the end of Chapter Three! I keep putting off her going to the falls because I want to make that part extra good :D . Channy will come in a couple of chapters, and there will be some drama, some people will die :O and I still have to come up with more ideas!**

**So comment, favorite or spread the word! Anything! Haha thank ya! =)**


	4. First Day At the Falls pt 1

I don't own sonny with a chance, all characters belong to Disney!

First Day at the Falls

Sonny's alarm went off on her phone and she woke up with a start. _First day at the falls!_ Her iPhone screen cheerfully reminded her. She sighed as she woke up and went to the bathroom to get ready, it was going to be a interesting day

On the other side of town Chad Dylan Cooper was sleeping face down his bed when his phone rang. He felt around on his nightstand and picked it up.

"Hello?" he answered groggily.

"Mr. Cooper, it's time to get up, breakfast will be ready in ten minutes." His live in maid said delivering his wake up call.

"Thanks, Helga." He said as he hung up the phone, and then started to fall back asleep.

He then sat up in bed and realized, today was the day Sonny was going to join the Falls. He sat back and put his hands behind his head. Today was going to be an interesting day.

Sonny pulled into the studio in her red jeep. She parked in the cast section and stepped out.

Portlyn was walking back to her car to get her script remembering Chad's harsh words from almost five years ago "_Don't speak without a script"_ She had matured since then, but the words still haunted her for some reason.

"Hey!" she said loudly once she spotted Sonny. "Cast parking only!'

Sonny looked at her and pushed her glasses on top of her head so Portlyn could see her face.

"I know." She said haughtily as she grabbed her purse slammed her door and started walking towards the studio.

Portlyn just stood there with her mouth hung open, trying to process the situation. Then she saw Chad pull in and ran over to his car.

"Chad! That freak from Chuckle City thinks she's part of our cast now! Can you believe it?" Portlyn exclaimed.

He stepped out of his car and faced Portlyn. He put his hand behind his head.

"Yeah, about that….."

Sonny heard a long loud scream from inside the studio. She looked at the girl standing beside her.

"Is that normal around here?" she asked

The girl chuckled. "Yeah.. It's usually Portlyn though. She's really high mantinence, and she throws a fits whenever something doesn't go her way.

Sonny smiled sadly. "I know what you mean." She said thinking of Tawni. She quickly pushed those thoughts aside. She stuck her hand out, "I'm Sonny, I'm kind of the new girl." she laughed.

"I'm Ophelia , I started last season. I play Chad's long lost twin sister Maranda." She was really pretty, she had blonde hair with streaks of brown and sky blue eyes. Although She didn't seem like the rest of the stuck up people here. She was real, and down to earth.

"Good to know." Sonny said, just as Chad walked up

"Hey!" he said happily, " I see you two have met." He said giving Ophelia a kiss on the cheek.

Sonny's heart dropped. _What?. She's probably family or something_ she convinced herself _Yup, probably a cousin or a step-something. He obviously had feelings for me, he said all those things and-_

"Sonny?" Chad said waving his hand in front of her. " Are you okay? You Seem- distracted" he said looking concerned.

" Psh- I'm fine!" she said, her voice getting high, sure sign she was lying. Obviously Chad detected it but didn't say anything. It wasn't like the teenage years when he would pester her until she told him what was wrong. They were practically adults now.

"Alright then." He said pulling out a packet. Let's go over the script. "Mackenzie and the whole gang move to a small college outside of New York. There's a whole working class theme behind it, competing for jobs, making the grade, impressing the boss, you know what I mean. Then Maranda applies for a job as the schools newspaper editor, but so does Danielle." He paused and looked at Sonny "That's you. Anyway, there is a rivalry between the two girls. and Mackenzie starts to fall for the Danielle but she doesn't succumb to his natural charm. So he goes the old fashion way. There's a problem, Maranda doesn't want them to be together, so she does all that she can to stop it. Then there's more drama, the producers are still working on it."

"Sounds great!" Sonny said acting enthusiastic.

"Totally" Ophelia said

Chad smiled "See you guys at the run through!" he said hugging them each goodbye.

After he left Ophelia started talking. "You are sooo lucky you get to be with him on the show."

She shrugged.

Ophelia laughed. "Chad's such a sweetheart. Once you get to know him better, you'll see."

Sonny was getting annoyed with Ophelia. She felt like she was rubbing Chad in her face. She really thought she had a chance, but then there was Ophelia.

"I'm just going to, go practice my lines, you know for the run-through.." Sonny said as she hurried away

"Alright, Sonny see you later! I can't wait to work with you!" she called out.

Sonny rolled her eyes " Me either bitch, me either."

**So that's it! So sorry it took so long. I have been busy with school and sports and all that good stuff! If you would be as kind as to leave a review it would make my day **** thanks for reading! I'm going to try to update at least once a week.**


	5. First Day At the Falls pt 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

So sorry about not updating in forever. I just did this short chapter quickly to give you something and am working on the next one right away. (for real). Thanks for looking and I hope you like it(sorry it isn't that much)!

A few hours later at the run through...

"Oh Mackenzie, you never fail to annoy me "

Sonny were all sitting around a table and practicing there lines.

"I think that's enough for today," the director said as he stood up "See you all tomorrow."

"Great,"

Chad said as he raised his arms above his head stretching. Then his face changed like he had just remembered something.

"Oh yeah," he said "I'm having a little party for Sonny to welcome her to The Falls, is anyone wants to come they can." he grinned at Sonny " See you there."

The room was buzzing as soon as he walked out.

"How did she get on the show?"

"I thought they were giving the role to Dakota Fanning."

"Isn't that a violation of her contract?"

This was what Sonny heard as she picked up her bag and left. When she was about halfway to her car she heard a voice.

"Sonny!"

She turned around. It was Ophelia.

"Hey, would you mind giving me a ride?" she asked

"Is there something wrong with your car?" Sonny asked harshly "Because I'm kind of in a rush." _The rush being Chad's party _she thought to herself.

Ophelia was taken aback by her tone."Well, no- " she started, "you see Chad gave me a ride to work because-"

Sonny interrupted "Fine." she said.

Ophelia was getting on her nerves and if she abandoned her, she probably wouldn't hear the end of it from her Falls cast mates.

"Oh thank you Sonny!" she said as she hopped in the car. "Lets hit it!"

Sonny rolled her eyes as she started the car. _This should be good_, she thought to herself. And they drove off.

**So yeah I'm working on the next part, hopefully it will be done soon. Thanks for reading! Review.. If you feel like it :)**


	6. First Night Out pt1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

**Hey guys, here's another short chapter. I'm going to try to finish the next part tonight and upload it tomorrow.**

Sonny and Ophelia stepped out of the car. Sonny stood in awe of Chad's house.

"Amazing isn't it?" Ophelia said as if she'd seen the house a million times.

"Yeah..." Sonny said slowly.

She sensed the inquiring tone in Sonny's voice. "With all the parties he's thrown, you'll get used to all the glitz and tinsel he has here." she said with a laugh.

She didn't want Sonny to get the wrong idea about her. Not yet anyway.

"Oh!" Sonny said sounding more relaxed. Ophelia laughed again. Sonny was easier to read than a 60 foot high billboard.

"We'd better hurry, you are the guest of honor after all." she said as she pulled Sonny along.

They walked up to the door and rang the doorbell and Chad opened it. "Hello ladies." he said.

He was dressed up like a young Hugh Heffner. "Please," he bowed "come in."

Ophelia giggled while Sonny rolled her eyes, but was trying to hide a grin. They walked inside made a couple of turns and were suddenly in the ultimate party room. HD TVs, the newest games, a buffet table full of snacks, it truly was the ultimate party.

"Well," Sonny said as she took a good look around, "I must say I am impressed."

"Really?" Chad said, looking just about everywhere except Sonny's face. "That means-"

"Nothing!"Ophelia said, slapping Chad's arm and laughing. "You throw these last minute get together all the time! Really Sonny you shouldn't be impressed."

She then left and started chatting up some co stars in the back of the room.

"Sonny, don't listen to her.. She just-" Sonny cut him off.

"It's okay Chad. I came here to have a good time..." she ran her hand down hid arm. "...So show me one." she grinned flirtatiously and he just laughed.

"Alright Munroe, I'll show you how to party CDC style," he paused, "IF you can handle it." he said throwing her a wink.

"Don't worry. I'll catch on."

Thanks for reading.. Review if you feel like it!


End file.
